


Poison (I'll take it to the heart for you)

by fanficloverme96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Saphael, magnus is there for everyone, raphael struggles with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: In which Simon gets injured trying to save Raphael from an attack, and Raphael is anything but pleased.





	

Time moves too fast, some would say, but for Simon, it’s too slow.

He doesn’t register anything, he realizes. He feels nothing.  Which is odd, because all his life, he feels too much. Thinks too much. Says too much. His life has been defined by those two words; always overdoing something he should not even be doing in the first place.

But now, he feels nothing.

Until, he hears a voice somewhere in the distant. He hears his name. He hears a growl, and an anguished scream. And even with all the dull buzzing in his ears, he thinks he recognizes the voice calling out his name.

_“Simon!”_

Ah. He knows now. He knows the owner of that voice. How could he _not_ know.

He feels the pain slowly returning now. A dull ache that starts to flare with each second. Each second passes very slowly, yet the pain intensifies quicker than Simon could bring himself to register. He realizes.

It _hurts._ He _hurts._

“Simon, you stay awake, you hear me? _You stay awake_.”

Magnus?

He tries to speak, but he couldn’t. He doesn’t understand why. It hurts too much to even blink, and the light above him glares mercilessly. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t understand why he is hurting _so damn much_.

“Magnus, do something! I swear--,”

Someone sounds angry. Frightened.

“I’m trying, Raphael--,”

Raphael?

“Ah--,” Simon gasps, trying to will any word to move past his lips. He wants to say something desperately, but the fire in his chest feels as if it’s gnawing his flesh and bones, and the pain is steadily clouding his mind. He begins to see red, and he could not feel his limbs. He hurts _everywhere._

Simon wonders belatedly, if he is dying.

“Simon.” Raphael’s face comes into view. His expression is odd; a mixture of anger and fear, and desperation is clear in his eyes. His brows are furrowed and his lips are pulled into a thin line. Simon gasps and lets out a moan as the pain continues its way through his body. God, he can’t even _think_ clearly now.

“Ra--,” he tries again, “Rapha--,” He feels his body twitch uncontrollably as he moans in pain again.

“Don’t speak, fledgling,” Raphael cuts him off, “Don’t waste your energy.” He throws a quick glance towards a direction. “Magnus!”

“I’m trying, Raphael!” Magnus snaps, “It’s the poison. It’s moving too fast. He’ll lose consciousness soon and we can’t have that.”

“So you’re suggesting you put him through this suffering?” Raphael asks incredulously.

“Do you want him to live or not?” Magnus asks in return, his tone fierce, “It works like hypothermia…this poison. Once he falls asleep before I can get it out, he’ll be done for.”

Simon hears a flurry of curses in Spanish, and in the midst of the burning pain, he feels something cold against his forehead. Raphael looks at him with serious eyes, yet something in his gaze holds a mixture of pity and immense regret.

Simon wonders why.

“I’m sorry, Simon. But you have to bear with the pain a little longer.”

Before Simon could process his words, the pain in his chest abruptly intensifies seven times fold, and it feels like iron spikes are piercing through him. Simon feels his body bucking upwards and his fingers claw against the hard concrete floor. A strangled gasp escapes his lips and his vision is turning fully red.

It is a quite belated realization, but Simon finds out that the only he hears next is his own screaming.

* * *

 

-

Simon wakes up to the smell of jasmines.

He decides he hates jasmines.

He opens his eyes blearily, his eyelids still feeling heavy, and groans when the light greets him harshly. He turns his face away, and finds it buried in something soft. Something warm.

It feels like a pillow.

“I see you’re awake.”

Simon sits upright, and winces at the sharp pain shooting up his spine. He collapses a little, before lifting his head towards the source of the voice.

Magnus is staring at him calmly from the edge of the bed, perched primly on the mattress. His cat eyes regard him with a steady gaze, and Simon could tell nothing from them. There is no smile on the warlock’s face.

“What happened?” Simon asks hoarsely and he suddenly realizes how _thirsty_ he is. He clutches his throat in alarm, and coughs. God, it feels so _dry_.

Magnus raises a delicate eyebrow. “You’ve been out for nearly five days, that’s what happened.” He got up from the mattress and walks towards one of the side dressers, taking out a blood bag from one of the drawers. Simon’s eyes follow the bag, and he gulps. He watches in tensed silence as Magnus tears open the bag and pour the blood into a glass he obtained from thin air. He hands the glass to Simon, who grabs it carefully yet hurriedly before gulping down the blood eagerly.

“Don’t spill any on the covers,” Magnus says mildly, “I’d hate to have to send those to dry cleaning.”

Simon finishes the last of the blood, before putting the glass onto the dresser. He feels sated, and the dull buzz in his ear is no longer there. He smiles at the warlock.  “Thanks,” he says, a little sheepish. “I didn’t spill any.”

“Hmm.” Magnus sits on the mattress again and folds his arms. “I suppose you might want to know what happened to you.” At Simon’s mute nod, he sighs. “Do you remember anything?”

“Just…” Simon furrows his brows, “I know I was in pain… but I don’t know why.” He winces. “I did something stupid, didn’t I?”

“Well,” Magnus begins, “You did throw yourself in front of Raphael when Camille was about to attack him with poison. Does that sound like something idiotic to you?”

Simon winces again. “Ah…”

“If it comforts you in any way,” Magnus continues, “One might think that was very heroic and selfless of you. Though,” he pauses, “Raphael didn’t appreciate it so much, I’m afraid.” Despite the lightness in his tone, Magnus’s gaze on Simon is serious. “You nearly died, so I wouldn’t blame him for being angry.”

The memories seem fuzzy to Simon, but as Magnus continues to speak, he begins to remember blurry images. Of scenes he witnessed before.

He knows there was an attack. He remembers Camille. He couldn’t remember the reasons behind it, but he remembered Camille’s malicious fanged smile. It was cold, terrifying and downright sinister. Her eyes had been full of killing intent.

Towards Raphael, probably, but Simon’s memory was too fuzzy that he could barely recall why.

Magnus seems to read his mind, and sighs. “You must have hit your head pretty hard during the attack.” At Simon’s confused look, he continues with a tiny shrug. “Your plan in luring Camille to Raphael basically failed since she caught on quicker than you thought. There was a brief tussle between the two of you and I don’t know the specific details, but Raphael mentioned something about,” he pauses, considering, “’A stupid fledgling had himself thrown against the wall and knocked his head.’”

“That being said,” he adds before Simon could reply, “You passed out. Raphael attacked Camille who attacked back and was about to deliver what could have been a fatal blow, until of course,” he eyes Simon meaningfully, “You chose the right time to wake up and be a hero.”

“The poison,” Simon says, suddenly recalling the tiny detail, “You mentioned I was poisoned? By what? I didn’t even know vampires _could_ get poisoned.

Magnus huffs. “There are a lot of things you don’t know, Sherlock. Vampires have their own weaknesses, aside from the Sun. Holy water, as an example. Though really, it depends on the faith of the person.” He gives Simon a brief, considering look. “It was poison mixed with holy water, if you want to know. Pretty hard to brew, but once correctly and successfully done, it’s known to be potentially fatal.” He smiles bemusedly at Simon. “Exhibit A in front of me now.”

Simon blushes and ducks his head in embarrassment. “I didn’t die.”

“You would have,” says a new voice, its tone cold and hard, “If Magnus didn’t save you on time.”

Simon freezes. He recognizes that voice. Slowly, he raises his head.

Raphael is leaning against the wall in front of him. His expression towards Simon is anything but pleased. If anything, he looks downright murderous.

Magnus rises from the mattress. “I’ll leave you two to it, then,” he says breezily, exiting the room before Simon manages to stop him.

* * *

 

-

The seconds tick by slowly, and Simon wonders if they are counting down to his second death.

“So…Raphael,” Simon says nervously, “How was your week?”

Raphael glares at him, and bares his fangs dangerously. Simon automatically shifted, and his back hits the headboard painfully due to the sudden movement. He winces, but could barely react when he feels a rush of movement and something cold gripping his throat tightly.

Raphael has his hands around Simon’s throat, and the boy knows that in a heartbeat, Raphael could easily kill him right there and then.

“You _fool_ ,” Raphael hisses, “You’re such an idiot. You could have _died_.”

“I’m…. awa-,” Simon gasps, his hands automatically reaching out to claw at Raphael’s, “I’m aware of that.”

“You _idiota_ , if you wanted to die so badly, I would have killed you myself,” Raphael spits, his voice full of venom, “How could you have been so reckless?” His grip on Simon’s throat tightens, and Simon is wheezing from the pain and discomfort rather than the actual need to breathe. It’s difficult to talk and hurts to move and he wonders if Raphael knows this.

“I was just trying to help,” he chokes out, pain clawing at him with each word out of his throat. He briefly thinks that Raphael is really trying to crush his throat beyond repair. Maybe then, he’d shut up.

“Being dead won’t be much of help,” Raphael says harshly, and he releases Simon’s throat. Simon sucks in a deep breath, more out of reflex than anything, and reaches out to rub his throat. It still hurts like crazy, and if his pain tolerance hasn’t improved due to training these past few months, he would have cried from the pain alone.

Besides, crying in front of Raphael out of all people would be the last thing he wants to do now.

“You’re angry, I get it,” Simon snaps, “You’re right. You could kill me anytime. But G-,” he chokes on the word, and lets out a frustrated huff. “ _You_ could have died if I didn’t do anything!” He glares at Raphael fiercely. “And I don’t _fucking_ know about you, but between you, the vampire leader of _a_ _fucking clan_ , and me, practically nobody, whose life do you think would matter more?”

“ _Both of us, you fool!_ ” Raphael yells, and Simon flinches in surprise, “ _Both_ of our lives matter! Don’t you think even for a minute that yours _doesn’t matter_.”

There is a heavy, pregnant pause.

Simon blinks, caught off guard by Raphael’s words. He certainly isn’t expecting _that_.

Raphael runs a hand through his hair and looks to the side, expression full of anger and frustration. “Simon, you have no idea how worried I was when I heard from Magnus about your reckless plan.” He turns to Simon again. “I keep on telling you to never mess with Camille, especially not alone. Especially when you’re still not properly trained.” He growls underneath his breath. “But you, you…” He groans, running his hand through his hair again. “Goddammit, you _never fucking listen_.”

“You…you were worried about me?” Simon asks meekly. He still doesn’t quite believe it. It sounds like a foreign and alien concept; Raphael worrying about him.

Raphael closes his eyes, and sighs. “Yes, you _idiota_.” He pauses, and seems to considers his words. Simon sees that he is visibly struggling, as if the words would not come out from his mouth. “You…you’re important to me, Simon,” he says softly, “I just…can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt.”

Simon blinks, stunned into silence. Well, he certainly isn’t expecting that, either.

“Raphael…”

“So _please_ ,” Raphael continues, gazing at Simon fully now, his eyes serious. “Please don’t do something like that ever again.”

Simon.

Simon honestly doesn’t know how to react. How _could_ he know? Out of all the things he was prepared for, life certainly didn’t prepare him for Raphael saying such words to him. It is odd. Strange. Alien. Off-putting.

Yet,

Yet, it spreads a strange kind of warmness throughout Simon’s chest; a feeling he is unprepared for, but welcomed nevertheless.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, settling for that when nothing else comes to mind. “I didn’t mean to make you so worried.”

He hears a sigh.

“You’ve always been a reckless one,” he hears Raphael say, this time, an odd fondness seeping into his tone this time, “The most reckless baby vampire yet.”

Before Simon could say anything, Raphael covers his eyes with his hand. “Now sleep,” he murmurs, “Rest, _mi volantón_.”

Simon thinks he hears something else after that, but there is a sudden heaviness in his eyes, and his body starts to relax. As he sags onto the mattress, eyelids slowly closing, he thinks he sees the edge of Raphael’s lips curving upwards.

Maybe it was his imagination, but he thinks he sees a tiny, soft smile.

* * *

 

-

The dawn is slowly breaking, and Magnus peeks into the dim room.

Simon is still fast asleep on the bed under the effects of Raphael’s _encanto._ Normally, he wouldn’t approve of such methods, but Simon looks more relaxed than he did in his five days of fitful sleep, so Magnus decides that for now, he lets it go.

His gaze strays to the other corner of the room, and catches sight of a slump figure on the sofa. The person’s expression is smoothed out from sleep, and for the first time in the whole week, he looks at peace.

Magnus smiles fondly. Raphael has always worried too much. He is glad that now, at least, those worries seemed to have disappeared. And Magnus guesses, with a glance at Simon, he knows the reason.

“You called him a fool,” Magnus murmurs, “But in all honesty, Raphael, I think you’re one as well.”

With that, he takes a few steps back and exits the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to binge on season 2 lol. I've only watched certain scenes.


End file.
